1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper roll loading method for loading a roll of paper at a printer and a printer in which rolls of paper are used.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of printer is that which uses rolls of paper, such type of printer having a paper roll holder holding the paper roll. In this type of printer, an operator places a roll of paper into the paper roll holder and sets the roll so that a printer can print to the paper.
In the present specification, the term xe2x80x9cloading a/the paper rollxe2x80x9d refers to an operation of loading a roll of paper at a position at which a printer can then print to the paper roll, including inserting the roll of paper into the paper roll holder and a state in which a forward edge of an outermost portion of paper unraveled from the paper roll has passed through a printing mechanism including a printing head for printing to the paper.
The above-described loading of the roll of paper poses, for example, the following basic requirements:
1) Ease of handling. For example, an operator should be able to set the roll of paper even when the operator is wearing gloves, because depending on the conditions under which the printer is operated it may be essential that the operator wear gloves.
2) A dirty portion of the paper unraveled from the roll should not be fed to the printing mechanism.
3) The printing mechanism is not dirtied or damaged.
An example of a conventional printer 20 that uses a roll of paper 10 as described above is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in the diagram, the printer 20 is constructed so that a printing head 22 is positioned in front of the paper roll holder 25. The printer 20 itself comprises a main body 21, the above-mentioned printing head 22 fixedly mounted on the main body 21, and a platen roller 23 provided on a front edge of an upwardly openable cover 24 and a paper roll holder 25.
In order to set the paper roll 10 to the printer 20, an operator performs the following operations:
(1) An outermost portion of paper is unraveled from the roll as shown by reference numeral 11.
(2) The cover 24 is opened.
(3) The paper roll 10 is placed in the paper roll holder 25 and the paper 11 unraveled therefrom is extended outside the printer 20.
(4) The cover 24 is closed.
(5) The unraveled portion of paper 11 is cut at a point somewhere past the printing head 22, that is, on a downstream side of the printing head 22, opposite a side of the printing head 22 nearest the paper roll holder 25.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing another conventional printer 30 using the roll of paper 10 described above. In the printer 30 shown in the diagram, the printing head 32 is positioned inside the paper roll holder 35 and the printer 30 itself comprises a main body 31, a printing head 32, a platen roller 33 fixedly mounted on the main unit 31, a cover 34 openable toward the bottom, and a paper roll holder 35.
In order to set the paper roll 10 to the printer 30, an operator performs the following operations:
(1) An outermost portion of paper is unraveled from the roll as shown by reference numeral 11.
(2) The cover 34 is opened.
(3) The paper 11 unraveled from the paper roll 10 is held at both sides and fed between the printing head 32 and the platen roller 33, the platen roller 33 is briefly rotated and a forward edge of the paper 11 is passed between the printer head 32 and the platen roller 33.
(4) The paper roll 10 is placed inside the paper roll holder 35, the roll of paper 10 is supported with one hand while the cover 34 is closed with the other hand.
(5) The unraveled paper 11 is cut at a point somewhere past the printing head 22, that is, on a downstream side of the printing head 22.
However, both types of printers described above have disadvantages.
In the printer 20 shown in FIG. 1, although the operation of loading the paper roll 10 can be performed with the operator wearing gloves, because the printing head 22 and the platen roller 23 are positioned in front of the paper roll holder 25, they can be easily accidentally contacted and dirtied by the operator""s hand during that loading operation. If the printing head 22 and the platen roller 23 are dirtied the quality of the resulting print diminishes and even the printed paper is dirtied as well. For this reason the printer 20 shown in FIG. 1 is unsuitable for locations in which the operator is likely to be wearing gloves.
In the printer 30 shown in FIG. 2, the printing head 32 and the platen roller 33 are placed inside the paper roll holder 35, thus they are not likely to be easily accidentally contacted by the operator""s hand and hence are unlikely to be directly dirtied thereby. However, the operator wearing gloves must still grasp the paper unrolled from the roll at both sides and feed the paper between the printing head 32 and the platen roller 33, at which time any dirt adhering to the paper 11 dirties the printing head 32 and the platen roller 33 when the paper 11 passes therebetween.
Additionally, with the operator wearing gloves it is virtually impossible to perform the relatively delicate task of threading the paper 11 between the printing head 32 and the platen roller 33. For this reason the printer 20 shown in FIG. 2 also is unsuitable for locations in which the operator is likely to be wearing gloves.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful, method for loading a paper roll to a printer and a printer using the method, in which the disadvantages described above are eliminated.
The above-described object of the present invention is achieved by a printer, comprising:
a paper roll holder for holding a roll of paper;
a paper feed path guiding the paper from the paper roll;
a printing head provided on a portion of the paper feed path for printing on the paper; and
a cutter disposed on the paper feed path between the paper roll holder and the printing head, for cutting the unraveled paper roll.
According to the invention described above, the cut edge of the paper cut by the cutter retains its stiffness and thus the paper can be fed accurately and easily to and through the printing head. Thereby, it is no longer necessary to provide the print head on an easily accessible part of the printer, thus providing improved print quality. In the printer of the present invention, the chance that the print head is dirtied or damaged is reduced substantially.
The above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the printer as described above, further comprising a paper cut detector that detects a cutting of the portion of paper by the cutter and starts a paper feeder.
According to the invention described above, the starting of the paper feeder is automatic, eliminating the need for a separate operation to start the feeder.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by printer as described above, wherein the paper feed path includes a feed roller (62) and a platen roller (53).
The above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the printer as described above, wherein the cutter is provided on a front edge of a cover of the paper roll holder.
According to the invention described above, the structure of the cutter can be simplified.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the printer as described above, wherein a blade of the cutter is slanted with respect to a direction in a width of the paper roll.
According to the invention described above, the paper is cut gradually instead of all at once. Due to the concentration of force at the point of the blade making contact with the paper, the amount of the force needed to accomplish the diagonal cut is less than would be required if the cut were to be accomplished straight across the width of the paper, and as a result the cut is clean and smooth.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is achieved by a method for loading a paper roll to a printer, the printer comprising:
a paper roll holder for holding a roll of paper;
a paper feed path guiding the paper from the paper roll holder;
a printing head provided on a portion of the paper feed path for printing on the paper; and
a cutter disposed on the paper feed path between the paper roll holder and the printing head, for cutting the unraveled paper roll,
the method comprising the steps of:
setting the paper roll on the paper roll holder;
unraveling the paper roll to a position beyond a position of the cutter;
cutting the unraveled paper roll; and
driving an edge of the cut paper to a position such that the edge of the paper reaches a position downstream of the printing head.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by a method for loading a paper roll to a printer, the printer comprising:
a paper roll holder for holding a roll of paper;
a paper feed path guiding the paper from the paper roll holder;
a printing head provided on a portion of the paper feed path for printing on the paper; and
a cutter disposed on the paper feed path between the paper roll holder and the printing head, for cutting the unraveled paper roll,
comprising the step of cutting the unraveled paper roll at a position upstream of the printing head, before the edge of the paper driven reaches a position downstream of the printing head.
According to the invention described above, the cut edge of the paper retains its stiffness and thus can be fed accurately to and through the printing head, providing improved print quality.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.